Mi pequeño Diario
by hibridtwilight
Summary: Algunas páginas del diario de Bella serán revelados... Una noche de Navidad Isabella ha dejado el mundo... Edward debe hacerse cargo de un bebe de 2 años y una adolescente de 17... Con el paso del tiempo, se enteran de cosas y las cosas del mundo deben ocurrir... "Nada es para siempre".
1. Chapter 1

-Capitulo 1- Mala pasada.

#POVEdward  
- ¡Papi, Papi! ¿eso fue un gol? –pregunto mi pequeño Anthony al ver que uno de los equipos había acertado al arco.  
- Si cariño, eso fue un gol –bese su cabeza y mire la pantalla, y volvían a empezar. En eso escucho un ruido en la habitación proveniente del sótano, me sobresalte, el pequeño miro a los lados queriendo saber de donde venia – Ya vengo – le susurre al pequeño y lo acomode en el sofá – Avísame si alguien anota - le sonreí y comencé a caminar- ¿Marie? ¿Eres tu? –pregunte bajando las escaleras  
- Si papi, la misma –la vi una vez que había bajado, idéntica a su madre, cuando la conocí a los 17, esa melena castaña, los ojos chocolates y la tez blanca, era Isabella personificada en una versión actual- Pa ¿Qué son estas cosas? –pregunte y quito una agenda familiar, llegue junto a ella y tome en manos esa agenda, al ver la primera letra de esa caligrafía hermosa, las lagrimas abundaron, pero no la queria atormentar con mi llanto normal de todas las noches.  
- Era el diario de tu madre –dije en un hilo de voz  
- ¿El diario de mama? –Marie se paro y me miro  
- ¡Papi GOL! –escuche el grito de mi pequeño desde arriba  
- Ya voy enseguida campeón –suspire  
- Esto de hacerte todos los días del fuerte no sirve papa –Marie me miro negando la cabeza- lo de mama ya fue hace un par de años, debes superarlo – la tome de los hombros y susurre  
- ¿Ya has olvidado a tu madre? Marie, ella fue, es y será mi primer amor siempre –la mire y cayo una lagrima de mis ojos, sentí su pulgar secando la lagrima que se me había escapado  
- No papa, no lo he hecho –ella me abrazo y yo correspondí, era algo del que no habíamos hablado nunca frente a Anthony, ya que cuando el nació ella llego a fallecer por la estúpida enfermedad que tenia, Marie se separo de mi, tenia una pequeña pizca de curiosidad en esos ojos, ya la conocía, cuando pregunto- ¿Puedo saber que ha escrito?  
- Si, claro que si, pero, es hora de que Anthony también conozca a su madre un poco ¿no? 3 añitos. No solo por fotos debe conocerla. –Marie asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, yo camine al pequeño espejo que había allí y mire que el borde de mis ojos no estén rojos o algo por el estilo, el niño no debía saber como me sentía ahora.  
Subí las escaleras y vi a Marie y a Anthony riéndose, eran unos hermanos únicos, eran los que muy pocas veces se peleaban, es como si Bells estuviera aquí, cuidándolos, cosa que sabia ella siempre estaba allí, yo la sentía.  
- ¡Papi! –el niño bajo con dificultad del lugar donde lo había dejado y vino corriendo a mi, me abrazo una pierna y yo lo cargue y lo sujete con una mano ya que tenia el diario de Bells en una de mis manos- ¿Qué es eso? –el niño tomo el diario y comenzó a hojearlo-  
- El diario de tu mami…-lo mire esperando ver su reacción  
- ¿Mami? ¿La que esta allá arriba? –pregunto fascinado mientras miraba el techo que dividia al cielo-  
- La única mami que tienes –sonrió animándolo, por mas de que el dolor llego a mi- ¿Quieres saber que dice?  
- ¡Si! –aplaudió con sus manos- ¿Dice algo sobre mi?  
- Pues ya veremos –camino al sofá y me siento a un lado de Marie, Anthony bajo de mis brazos y se acomodó a un lado mio acostado y mirando mis manos, Marie para poder verme mejor bajo y se sentó en el suelo frente mio- ok empieza así, -comencé a leer-…  
"Querido Diario:

Hoy te empiezo a escribir con mis 17 años, es mi primer día del Instituto, aquí en Forks, todo el dia llueve, ¡Odio esto!, extraño Phoenix, el calor la vitamina D, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan verde aquí?...  
Ya, como dije, mi primer día en el Instituto… parecía que todos me conocían, pero solo sabían que era la hija del jefe de policía Swan… ¿No se contentan ya? Pero mis amigos fueron geniales, comparados con un grupo de hermanos que se sentaban allí, como marginados….."

- ¿Se refería a ustedes? –rio Marie por lo bajo-  
- Luego no te gustara como me comporte –hice una mueca recordando-  
- Shhhhhhh –dijo Anthony colocando un dedo sobre su pequeña boca- Papi sigue porfavor, no hagash caso a lo que dice esa tonta  
- Tonto tu –respondio Marie-  
- Basta a ambos –los mire- dejare de leer  
- ¡No, Sigue! –me dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo  
- Ok ya callense y sigan escuchando –rio y sigo leyendo

"…..Son los Cullen y los Hale, no se porque pero ya me había enterado de ellos sin que tan solo hubiese pisado el Instituto, en una de las conversaciones con Mike Newton, es lindo pero no mi tipo. Cuando volvi a fijar mi vista en la mesa de los Cullen-Hale, el chico de Cabello cobrizo me miraba sin soltar la vista, yo había girado mi cabeza al mismo instante que me había sonrojado claro, pero… Ese Cullen era hermoso, los ojos verdes que tenia, le quedaba excelente, todo iba bien en el.  
El almuerzo había terminado y me diriji a según mi asistencia a clase de "Biología" cuando entre el profesor me había recibido de muy buena manera y miro el lugar, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas cuando levante la vista y no vi lugar alguno cuando el me dijo "junto a Cullen" ¿Cullen, cual de los Cullen? Mi cabeza había formulado esa pregunta en ese mismo instante cuando lo vi a el, mirándome fijamente con ojos perturbados…"

- ¿Qué te sucedia? –pregunto Marie  
- Callate –dijo Anthony mirándome para que siguiera

"…Hola le susurre pero el no me respondio solo se enderezo en su silla y miro al profesor que empezó a dar su clase… Solo me ignoraba… y eso había pasado hoy en el instituto.  
Luego llegue a casa y me encontré con Charlie… era todo muy raro llegar y no ver a mama, pero que mas da, creo que con Charlie, me tocara hacer las cosas yo misma…

Nos vemos Diario… Bells"  
- ¿Por qué no la hablabas?  
- Porque no queria lastimarla  
- ¿Por qué no querias lastimarla?  
- Porque ya había hablado con una, esa pensó que yo me gustaba de ella y armo un desastre  
- Pero luego tu caíste en las redes de mama –yo solo asentí con la cabeza riendo –Anthony había bostezado – Hora de dormir, antes a cepillarse los dientes y ponerse su pijama –sonrio y los miro y el pequeño comenzó a moverse para bajar, lo cargue y lleve a Anthony escaleras arriba y lo deje en su cuarto, cámbiate y cepíllate los dientes –bese su frente- Sueña Bonito –sonrio y salgo de la habitación, caminando en dirección a la habitación de Marie y toque  
- Pasa

Había entrado, ella salía del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, camine a ella y bese su frente

- Buenas Noches –susurre  
- Parra Ti taambiien –no le salían bien las palabras debido a la espuma que había en su boca, solo asentí y Sali en dirección a mi habitación.

Hice lo mismo que ambos y cuando termine me acosté en la cama grande "3 años" pensé. 3 años de que un lado de la cama estaba vacia, agarre la almohada y la abraze, "Te amo mi Bella" dicho esto cerre los ojos y quede profundamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

-Capitulo 2 – Daselo.

#POVEdward  
La mañana había sido como siempre, había dejado a Anthony en la guardería y a Marie en el instituto.  
Llegue a la universidad, donde enseñaba por su puesto, pero ¿Quién pensaría que yo seria profesor?, si era el sueño de mi pequeña amada Isabella, que su esposo sea un gran Profesor.  
Las horas pasaron y concluí la clase de Historia nacional con un "Recuerden la tarea para mañana" los libros se escucharon cerrarse y los cierres de los bolsos volver a su lugar, todos salieron pero mi alumna "Tania" como todas las clases era la ultima en retirarse sin antes pasarse por mi mesa

- Hermosa clase profesor –sonrio coqueta  
- Gracias por el alago –comenze a corregir unas tarea de las que los alumnos habían olvidado entregar, cuando sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros, me endereze rápidamente – Denali, puede retirarse –me levante y comenze a juntar mis cosas  
- Profesor Cullen, porfavor –dijo ella rodando los ojos  
- ¿Por favor que? –la mire mientras cerraba mi maletín  
- Lo quiero  
- Yo no, ahora, con su permiso, voy a buscar a mis hijos. –camine en dirección a mi coche, esuchando el paso apresurado de esa chica detrás mio.  
- No tiene mi permiso  
- Pues lastima, mis niños me necesitan –deje las cosas en el asiento trasero y levante la mirada y vi a Tania con los brazos cruzados bajo el techo de la universidad, subi al coche y tome marcha en dirección a la guardería.

Mire si el asiento de Anthony estaba como para colocarlo rápido y pasar por Marie antes de que suene su timbre de salida, llegue a la guardería y baje en busca de Anthony, cuando lo vi este estiro sus brasitos a mi y lo cargue, firme un papel donde avisaba que lo retiraba y fui y lo deje en el coche, ajuste sus pequeños cinturones y subi devuelta, coloque la radio para divertirlo un poco.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido cariño? –pregunte mirándolo por el retrovisor  
- Ben, Ben –sonrio aplaudiendo con sus manitos para luego mirar por la ventana

Le sonreí una vez mas y continue el camino, llegue al instituto y vi la cara roja de Marie, pero no roja de ruborizada, roja de nervios, subio al coche y la puerta la cerro fuerte

- Cuidado no me rompas la puerta –la mire con el ceño fruncido  
- Lo siento –miro adelante como no avanze giro la cabeza - ¿¡Podemos irnos!?  
- Seria reunión en casa –la mire ya enojado y tome dirección a la casa nadie hablo, solo Anthony poniéndole nombre a todo lo que veía por la calle.  
El viaje de ida a casa parecio mas largo de lo normal, Anthony riéndose solo y los "mayores" callados, la risa de mi hijo me tranquilizaba un poco.  
Apenas pare el coche, Marie, bajo y fue a su cuarto, me quede mirando y "entendiendo" su señal de "déjame sola". Tome una gran bocanada de aire y fui a bajar a Anthony, lo tome en brazos y entre a la casa, lo deje en el suelo y el se encargo de irse a donde deseaba.  
Fui a la sala aun pensando en Marie y su actitud de hoy, escuche un "Sr. Esta listo el almuerzo" y llame a los chicos. Marie, llego arrastrando los pies aun con su uniforme, y Anthony en brazos de su nana para luego sentarlo en la mesa, toda la comida fue silenciosa, apenas Marie termino de comer su "Buen Provecho, Permiso" no sono con alegría, sono triste y apagado. "Isabella" paso por mi mente, la puerta de su habitación sono fuerte y Anthony salto en su butaca. Cerre los ojos para relajarme y suspire, termine de comer y me subi al cuarto de Marie.

Toque la puerta

- ¡Dejame!  
- Porfavor, cariño, déjame entrar  
- ¡Papá! ¿¡Acaso no entiendes cuando quiero estar sola!?  
- Nena, tienes 17 a…  
- ¡Y Justamente por eso! ¡Tengo 17 puedo vérmelas sola!  
- ¿Fue un chico?  
- ¡NO! –respondio apenas termine la frase, eso indicaba que si-  
- ¡Dejame entrar o tiro la puerta!  
- Espera, que no quiero que me compres la 3ra puerta del año… -sono furiosa y escuche como quitaba el seguro de la puerta y la abrió- ¿Qué quieres? –la inspeccione en segundos  
- ¿Por qué llorabas?  
- No importa  
- Si importa, fue Alec, ¿cierto?  
- ¡Se estaba besando con otra! –solto el llanto devuelta, solo la abraze fuerte  
- Tranquila cariño habrá mejores en tu vida, siempre te dije, que no me gustaba el para tu novio.  
- Pero el era lindo, tierno, caballeroso. –su tono de voz era nasal, acaricie su cabello, "Daselo cuando sea necesario, o léeselo si ella no puede con su genio, tendrá problemas, como toda adolescente –me miro fría- NO lo leas hasta que ella necesite de la carta" ese recuerdo de Bella, la carta, pensé en ese mismo instante  
- Ya vengo –voy a un paso rápido a mi cuarto y quito la caja que estaba escondida, agarro la carta donde decía "Marie" con la perfecta caligrafia de su madre, fui devuelta con Marie y le tendí la carta- Leelo –susurre y Sali de su habitación dejándola sola.

#POVMarie.

Mi padre me había dejado la carta, ¿De que trataba? Espere a que saliera para abrirla y me recosté bien por la cabecera de mi cama y la abri lentamente, quite el papel doblado y lei:

"Mi Pequeña y adorada Marie:

Si estas leyendo esto, es porque tu padre pensó que era el momento adecuado para mostrártelo. Ya seguro, tienes novio ¿no? – asentí levemente con la cabeza y con lagrimas con los ojos "o tenia" pensé- …. Si es asi, mi niña, los hombres los debes tener a la palma de tu mano, no dejes que ellos te dominen, mira, cada uno es como es, pero hay algunos hombres que solo son cariñosos porque necesitan que le entregues lo mas preciado…. (espero que no lo hayas hecho, solo desde que te cases) pero, no sufras por ellos, haz que ellos sufran por ti. No te dejes caer por el primer tonto, y no vuelvas con alguien con quien hayas terminado, eso es como ponerte la misma joya el mismo dia –arrugue la nariz y otra lagrima reemplazo a otra, mi madre me conocía a la perfeccion, nunca usaría la misma joya dos veces el mismo dia- y ahora por lo que estas leyendo esto, fue porque uno de esos miserables no te supo valorar, pero recuerda… "Ten fuerza", te amo con mi alma pequeña, por mas de que no este contigo, ahora, Te AMO…

Tu mami Bells"

Mami… -fue lo único que pude decir antes de volver a romper a llorar, la necesitaba tanto a mi lado, es una de las pocas personas que me entiend, la necesito, la necesito tanto, tome una foto conmigo de niña y ella abrazadas y la abraze fuerte.


	3. Chapter 3

-Capitulo 3- Recordando la ultima Navidad.

#POVEscritora.

Ya habían pasado varios meses, y claro la Navidad se aproximaba, Edward, Marie y Anthony, siempre iban a la casa del abuelo Charlie, pero este año, Edward tenia planeado leerles el ultimo capitulo del diario de Bella, por lo que habían quedado nada mas en su casa.  
Los tres, salieron a comprar las cosas para la cena, la nana de los chicos no se encontraba ya que era un día festivo, para Edward las cosas se complicaron un poco en el supermercado.

#POVEdward

- Cariño, baja de ahí –pedia a Anthony suplicante, para que bajara de uno de los mostradores.  
- Señor, ¡Baje a su hijo, esta aplastando las cosas!  
- ¡Ni que fuera tan grande! – gruñi y volvi a mirar a mi pequeño- ¿Quieres golosinas? Vamos te las comprare…- sin dudar mas Anthony se tiro a mis brazos… Di un suspiro ya calmado y camine en busca de Marie - ¿Cómo subiste ahí? –rei y despeine a mi hijo este solo rio divertido viendome-  
- ¿Sera salsa cacera o esta salsa? –Marie me miro desesperada y levantando una salsa ya hecha  
- Salsa cacera como siempre – la mire - ¿No crees que debes calmarte un poco?  
- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme mientras mi padre esta jugando con mi hermano en el super? ¿Crees que es divertido ser la unica mujer de la casa? –Dijo todo demasiado rapido.  
- Shhh, tranquila tranquila…. –coloque un dedo sobre su labio- tranquila, Ademas –baje el dedo- estaba atrapando a tu hermano que es distinto  
-Si si como digas….. –coloco las verduras y fuimos devuelta a la caja, pagamos todo y fuimos al carro, acomode a Anthony en el asiento y fuimos a casa- ¿Llamamos a Dulce? Para ayuda –sonrei viendo a Marie, desabroche el seguro de Anthony y lo deje en el suelo- A la casa campeon –bese su cabesa y este corrio adentro  
- Super Man! –dijo antes de entrar con la mano levantada

Marie y yo llevamos las cosas a la cocina, coloque mi CD de musicas tranquilas y marque el telefono para llamar a Dulce, cuando hable con ella solo me aviso que en 1hora prácticamente llegaba, colgue el telefono y fui escuche la radio con mas atención, esa musica, la conocia de memoria, le habia dedicado a ella…

- Debussy –salio de mis labios en un inaudible sonido  
- ¿Dijiste algo? –Marie me miro con los ojos curiosos  
- Debe ser… -levante la vista- Eso…. Mira…

La comenze a distraer como pude ya que no queria hablar al respecto, la hora habia llegado y Dulce se habia encarcado totalmente de la cocina, mejor dicho "Nos hecho"….

Lleve a los niños a la sala y con el Diario de Bella en manos…

- Es hora…-los mire y comenze a leer…

"Querido Diario:

Tengo miedo, mi familia ya habia crecido y no los quiero dejar tan pronto, me siento debil, pero una sonrisa me cubre ¿creo?... Tan poco tiempo y ya los debo dejar de manera permanente ¿Por qué la vida no puede ser justa conmigo?  
Mi pequeño bebe de tan solo 8 meses habia pasado su primera navidad con nosotros era hermoso, pero bueno, lo dejaria en buenas manos… Su padre y su hermana, sabia que ellos podrian cuidarlo e incluso mejor que yo… Una simple Bella que ahora estaba frágil mucho mas frágil de lo normal…  
-Ma…ma –mire sorprendida a mi pequeño Anthony  
-¿Qué que dijiste? –lo mire con una sonrisa y una lagrima escapandose de mis ojos  
-Ma..ma…Mama –comenzo a aplaudir con sus pequeñas manitos sonriendo  
-¡Edward! –lo llame llorando  
-¿Pasa algo que pasa?  
-Pa..pa –señalo con sus dedos a mi esposo  
- Oh por Dios, no puede ser…-se arrodillo enfrente a nosotros y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño  
-Mama y Papa, ya los dijo –dije entre sollozos alegres  
-Bueno, es hora de que los pequeños… vayan a dormir –Edward me miro divertido  
-Me estas arruinando el mejor momento de mi vida… -lo mire "el ultimo" las lagrimas se asomaron…  
-Perdon mi vida –me abrazo y me senti segura en sus brazos  
-Son lo mejor que me ha pasado…

Fuimos al cuarto dejando ya a los niños dormiditos, nos acostamos en un sueño, ya habiamos acomodado los regalos bajo el arbol…."

-Y su madre no pudo continuar escribiendo – me hice del fuerte conteniendo las lagrimas –Marie ya me estaba abrazando  
-Papi, debes ser fuerte –Mire a Anthony y este nos miraba desconcertados  
-¿Poque no potia tegui etibiendo?  
-Cosas de la vida que luego entenderas….ahora a bañarse para el intercambio de regalos…

Y asi desaparecieron de mi vista subiendo riendo por una pequeña caidita que tuvo Anthony… Me seque la lagrima que se me escapo y subi al cuarto a tomar el baño.


	4. Chapter 4

-Epílogo- El tiempo lo dijo.

#POVAnthony.

*15 años después*

Hoy cumplo mis 18 años… Papá siempre me dijo "No escuches lo que dicen los demás, cierra tus oídos a palabras malas y veras que cosas buenas sucederán" Y así lo hice, y como viene la mano, creo que todo esta muy bien… Mi hermana aquí ya toda una mujer, y mi papa en su silla de ruedas… Duele verlo así, me gustaría tener a mamá conmigo, pero ella solo pudo estar 2 años conmigo… Las voces de mis amigos cantando me quito de mis pensamientos… era hora de que sople las velas las 18 velas que habían puesto en una pequeña torta...  
Las fiestas no me gustan, pero ¿Qué mas da? Debo hacer feliz a mi padre, cada día con el hay que disfrutarlo. Por suerte no he sido ese tipo de Adolescente que se anda metiendo en drogas, que lleva a mujeres a la casa todos los días, que viene borracho al día siguiente después de una gran fiesta, para resumirlo un adolescente cargoso.  
- Tu madre seguro esta orgullosa de ti, pequeño – Mi papá se había metido como pudo entre el gentío y paso su brazo por mi cintura. – Serás un ejemplo de padre y de tío – sonrió.  
- ¿Ah, si? Pues eso es gracias al ejemplo de padre que he tenido – le sonreí y me puse un poco de cuclillas y lo abrasé.  
- Te amo cariño.  
- Yo a ti mas papá.  
- ¡Hey! No me excluyan – la típica voz chillona de mi hermana se acerco y nos rodeo con sus brazos..  
- ¡Foto! –miramos a la cámara que Jacob, el esposo de mi hermana tenia en manos, un flash cegador salió de ella.  
- Auch… -reí quejándome y frotándome los ojos. – Sin flash la próxima.  
- Si, si como digas… -Marie corrió a los brazos de sus esposo y sonrió al ver la foto – Un buen recuerdo –sonrió de lado pero la sonrisa no llego a su rostro….

#POVMarie.

La fiesta del cumpleaños de mi hermanito fue todo un éxito. Cuando todos fueron a sus casas, me quede un rato más para ayudar a papá a acomodarse en su cuarto…  
- ¿Todo bien papi? – le pregunte tratando de no soltar una lágrima.  
- De maravilla… -sonrió cuando me senté a un lado de él, me acomodo un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja… - Te amo.  
- Yo más papá, no, no se que haría sin ti.  
- Ya eres toda una mujer, apoya a tu hermano en todo lo que necesite, se que hoy acaba de cumplir su mayoría de edad y me alegra un montón poder seguir aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero he resistido mucho tiempo y ya es…-lo ataje de inmediato y rompí a llorar-  
- No continúes por favor…  
- Pero es la verdad debes escucharla…  
- Papi no quiero perderte…  
- Siempre estaré en sus corazones así como lo esta su madre, solo que me uniré a ella, sabías que este momento llegaría.  
- Te amo papa…  
- Los amo…  
- Descansa… Vendré mañana y te quiero ver despierto y con tus mimas ganas de siempre…  
- Princesa no… creo –lo interrumpí.  
- Nos vemos… -deje un beso en su frente y salí de la habitación.

Baje a la sala y camine a la cocina donde Anthony se encontraba limpiando algunas cosas más, el se giró al sentir mis pasos y vino corriendo a abrazarme, claro ¿Si no me abrazaba saldría corriendo? No el no es de salir corriendo, el entendió mi estado de animo comprendiendo que me faltaba uno.

- No quiero perderlo –logré decir entre sollozos.  
- Mucho menos yo….

*3 meses después*

Mi padre ya había resistido demasiado era tiempo solo yo no quería aceptarlo… ahora me encontraba aquí llorando desconsoladamente frente a su tumba, el siempre estaría con nosotros sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, el es nuestro padre y nunca dejara de serlo.  
El amor que nos dio fue el de una madre y el de un padre juntos, mi madre no estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo... a los 15 mis dulces 15 ella había viajado a un mundo mejor… una noche de navidad… y ahora mi padre 3 días después del cumpleaños de mi hermano… Iba todo de maravilla, pero nada es para siempre, como quisiera que los padres fueran eternos…

|| *El amor que da un padre es el amor mas sincero que puede haber en el mundo, aunque la ausencia de la madre duela, tu padre sabrá entenderte, puede que hayan problemas, pero tu padre es tu padre, y por sobre todas las cosas debes amarlo, gracias a ellos tu estas en este mundo" #BiaaStewart


End file.
